memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Gamesters of Triskelion (episode)
Enterprise crew members are kidnapped to fight each other so gamesters can bet on the results. Summary *''Captain’s log, stardate 3211.7. We are entering standard orbit about Gamma II, an uninhabited planetoid with an automatic communications and astrogation station. Ensign Chekov, Lieutenant Uhura, and I will beam down and make a routine check of its facilities. '' *''Captain’s log, stardate 3211.8. While beaming down from the Enterprise to inspect facilities on Gamma II, the normal transporter sequence has been interrupted, and we find ourselves on a strange and hostile planet, surrounded by creatures belonging to races scattered all through the galaxy. '' *''Captain’s log, stardate 3212.2. First Officer Spock in command. The captain, Lieutenant Uhura, and Ensign Chekov have been missing for nearly two hours. Computer probability projections are useless due to insufficient data. '' *''Captain’s log, supplemental. Stardate ... unknown. Our strange captivity continues. This planet is called Triskelion. We do not know its location. We do not know who controls it. Its dangers ... are abundantly clear. '' Memorable Quotes "Oh, uh – pleased to know you... ''Miss?" : - '''Chekov' "Doctor, I am chasing Captain Kirk, Lieutenant Uhura and Ensign Chekov, not some wild aquatic fowl." : - Spock'' (interestingly enough, Spock himself will reference pursuing a wild goose in "The Ultimate Computer.") "Gentlemen – I am in command of this vessel and we shall continue on our present course, unless... it is your intention to declare a mutiny." : - '''Spock "This is going to kill our romance." : - Chekov, to Kirk after tying up Tamoon. "Your old titles mean nothing here, Captain." : - Galt Background Information * Dick Crockett was stunt coordinator for this episode. * The original title was "The Gamesters of Pentathalon" on the first-draft script from . * Robert Johnson, voice of one of the Providers, was one of America's most famous voices for a few years: he was the tape recorded voice that gave Jim Phelps his assignments at the beginning of each episode of "Mission: Impossible." "Mission" was filmed next door to the "Star Trek" set, and actors from the series would often wander over to see what was happening on the Enterprise. * Why it was necessary for Kirk to be part of a landing party for a check of an automated research station is perhaps a mystery on a par with finding the Janus VI mining station backdrop painting under the surface of Triskelion. * Another mystery is the top of Lazarus's ship from The Alternative Factor as the Providers' glass bubble. * At the beginning of the episode, the landing party end up flat on their backs. As a result, Kirk's communicator ends up with a badly bent antenna grid. This miraculously corrects itself a few moments later when he tries to contact the ship. * Kirk clearly violates the rules by entering the opponents' colors in the final battle sequence. * In the close-up of Kirk firing his inoperative phaser in the episode's teaser, the unit's battery-operated light can be seen flashing in its nozzle. * The actor portraying the drill thrall that Uhura refuses to punish is seen on board the ISS Enterprise at the engineering station in "Mirror, Mirror", and they seem to use the same knives that were used in that episode. * The ruined arch of the old Provider city bears a strong resemblance to the Craters' headquarters entrance in "The Man Trap". * William Shatner badly muffs Uhura's name as he demands to know what Lars is doing to her. This may be the quickly-directed episode that Shatner mentions in one of his interviews, since a re-take was not done. * Uhura's screams in this episode are recycled from the previous episode and will be heard again in "The Omega Glory" synched with Irene Kelly's mouth. * Much of the goings-on on the planet Triskelion are unpleasant, but there is enjoyable McCoy-Spock-Scott banter in this segment of the series. Walter Koenig has an interesting comic relief role with the flamboyant Tamoon. * Spock's very sardonic dialogue in this episode is matched only by that in "That Which Survives". * "Stop trick" the cheapest and most ancient "special effect" is used throughout the episode just like in "The Squire of Gothos". But while in that episode characters, movements and angles between cuts were placed perfectly, in The Gamesters of Triskelion several errors occur: hands and shoulders of the transporter operators change when Kirk, Uhura and Chekov disappear and camera position changes when Kirk appears in the arena after talking with the Providers. *George Takei (Sulu) does not appear in this episode. *Joseph Ruskin would later return to Star Trek twenty-six years after this episode, with three appearances in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, as well as roles in Star Trek: Voyager, Star Trek: Insurrection and Star Trek: Enterprise. *During the first use of the collar of obedience they show a closeup of Kirk, Chekov, then Uhura. If you look closely during Uhura's closeup, you can see the cameraman's foot. *This episode was parodied in The Simpsons episode "Deep Space Homer" (which, in and of itself, is a parody of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine's title). In the episode, Homer Simpson fights Barney Gumbel in the Triskelion arena with the classic Star Trek "fight music" playing in the background, while one of the NASA administrators bets "quatloos on the newcomer." Links and References Main cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Walter Koenig as Chekov Guest Stars * Dick Crockett as the Andorian thrall * Victoria George as Jana Haines * Mickey Morton as Kloog * Angelique Pettyjohn as Shahna * Jane Ross as Tamoon * Joseph Ruskin as Galt * Steve Sandor as Lars * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli (uncredited) * Frank da Vinci as Brent (uncredited) * Bart LaRue as the voice of Provider #1 * Walker Edmiston as the voice of Provider #2 * Robert Johnson as the voice of Provider #3 * Paul Baxley as James T. Kirk (Stunt Double) References collars of obedience; Gamma II; Gamma System; hydrogen; M24 Alpha system; magnetic storm; Providers; quatloo; thralls; trisec; Triskelion External Links * Gamesters of Triskelion, The de:Meister der Sklaven es:The Gamesters of Triskelion fr:The Gamesters of Triskelion nl:The Gamesters of Triskelion